So That's Why We're Right Handed
by hardfootrk
Summary: Sirius starts to blabber about an ironic discovery, and causes himself to fall into a little dare made by Remus, which then falls into a mess of relationships. Yes, my friends, I was bored...COMPLETE!
1. The Greatest Disocovery

Disclaimer: Hey, J.K.R owns everyone in here, so yeah...

A/n: This one is excruciatingly short, but that just makes the point get across, doesn't it?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A cold wind howled by the windows of the Gryffindor Common room, rattling the panes. The fire crackled, creating flickering shadows on the faces of two boys. One was scribbling furiously with a long, black quill. He had yellow eyes, and a sickly complexion. Golden, but pale hair fell over his face. The other was sucking on the tip of his quill, a blank piece of parchment placed in front of him. His gray orbs gazed into the fire, lost in thought. His hair was dark, and his skin tanned. He looked quite good, actually..ah-hem.

Suddenly he turned to look at the working boy.

"Hey, Moony?"

"Yes."

"You know how the left side of your brain controls the right side of your body, and the right side of your brain controls the left?"

"Yes."

"And all of us are right handed, am I right."

"Wormtail is a lefty."

"Well, that makes a bit of sense. But you know the saying 'Are you in your right mind?'"

"Yes, and my only answer has been no, especially once a month..."

"Good, you get my point. We are all really...insane, I guess, and have only answered no to that. Well, almost all of us."

"I get where this is going..."

"Yeah, so we are normally in our left mind, 'cause we're right handed..."

"Well, technically, we are always in both minds, there really isn't a-"

"Rem, you get my point?"

"Yeah, yeah, I do Pads. Why?"

"I dunno."

"Uhh..."

"It was just an ironic thing, I thought."

"It is, I suppose..."

"I'm gonna go tell people."

"Knock yourself out...please."


	2. The Other Not As Great Discovery

Disclaimer: J.K.R actually owns everyone here...again...

A/n:...Oh, uh, THANK YOU FEW, BUT WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

About an hour had passed since Sirius' great discovery, and the poor, tired, working-his-butt-off guy was still sitting there in front of the fire. Sirius had quickly dissapeared earlier, going off to tell random people why he was right-handed.

Remus looked up from his homework, and stared into the blazing flames. Even though the cold of winter was sealed out by the walls, and the fire was emitting heat, he shivered. The clock struck midnight, its low song bellowing out throughout the common room. Six days until the full moon.

Remus gazed up at the clock, turning paler. Sickness struck at the most random times when the full moon was close. He sighed, and put his face in his hands.

He then heard the portrait opening, and straightened up.

Sirius walked into the room, rubbing a spot on his head tenderly. He gave a half-hearted grin to Remus.

Remus' mouth dropped slightly.

"Don't tell me..."

"Tell you what?"

"Your head..."

"Ain't it beautiful?"

"No. You knocked yourself out, didn't you?"

"No, I just ran into a wall."

"Words fail me."

"I was telling someone about being right-handed, and didn't notice the wall."

"You were walking and giving someone a minute lecture at the same time?"

"I don't think you would call it a_ lecture _exactly."

"What did you say then?"

"That I'm right-handed."

"That didn't get the message across though."

"Good enough for me."

"Once again, words fail me."

"You could call me a dumb-"

"Ouch, a spark just flew out of the fire. Oh, yeah, I could."

"But you're just too modest."

"Very funny. Tell me that in six days."

"I will."

"Good for you."

"Have you noticed how pointless this is getting?"

"Have you noticed how Demetri can be hot, even though he's animated?"

"Have you noticed you're acting gay?"

"Yes, Moony, I have. I intend to go to bed now."

"I intend to not follow you."

"But I thought I was gay."

"Pads, go to bed."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/n: Yes, I know they aren't supposed to be out after midnight, and I'm totally aware.


	3. Flying

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah J.K.R owns everybody, blah blah...

A/n: Just to get this clear, I am NOT a supporter of S/R SLASH, I am, in fact, against it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Remus stared at the moon that could've passed as a full one.

One more day, though. Just one more day.

He felt sick, extremely sick, but somehow managed to drag to the balcony, just for the last few breath's of fresh air. He leaned against the railing for support, nausea traveling through him. A cold wind passed, causing his teeth to chatter slightly.

Out of no where, Sirius pushed in front of him, setting his feet on the railing.

Remus leaned over a bit, feeling like vomiting...

"What the heck?"

Sirius spread his arms out at their maximum length, and let the breeze fly through his hair.

"I'm flying, Jack, I'm flying!"

"Where do you get this stuff?"

"Dreams, my friend, dreams."

"From what?"

"Vh1."

"What?"

"I love the 90's."

"You're talking crazy."

"I'm right handed."

"Obviously."

"Then why did you ask."

"Because it seemed appropriate."

"That was a rhetorical question."

"It didn't seem like one."

"Then why wasn't there a question mark?"

"I can't tell whether there's a question mark at the end of your sentence."

"You're no fun."

"Hey, I walked around the school in those suspender things."

"Only Leonardo Decaprio can pull off the suspender look, and still look hot."

"I thought you got over your feelings for guys, Pads."

"I never had feelings."

"You never ask girls out. You totally ignore them."

"They're all nothing but drooling monkeys."

"So, you might get a little wet."

"Shut up."

"Muffins."

"I dare you, Sirius Black, to ask a girl out in three days. Since I'm gonna be a little out there for while, and gotta see."

"What yah gonna do if I don't?"

"Make use out of my utter brilliance."

"Okay, three days, gotta get a date. Deal."

"Brilliant."

"I despise you."

"Tell me that tomorrow night. Can you get out of my view now?"

"Muffins."


	4. Through My Eyes

Disclaimingering: I don't own anyone, I just wish I did...

A/n: Okay, sorry for those of you that were hoping for the same stupid stuff, but I've been reading SLASH tonight, which I am against, but the emotion of the stories have given me an odd side-affect besides being weirded out...they don't like each other, in other words.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sirius lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. The velvet, red curtains of his four-poster were pulled in, so only a stripe of light escaped into his little sanctuary. He brought his arm up, so it hung loosely over his head, shielding his eyes. It was scattered with purple and yellow, and throbbed slightly.

He had kept true to his word, and out of his bravery, more stupidness really, he whispered right into Remus' ear just as the full moon was rising, as the clouds were parting, letting the silver glow creep through the window panes.

"You are so modest."

As the yellow glow seeped into Remus' eyes, he jumped on top of Sirius, twisting his arm into a distorted shape. Sirius quickly made way, morphing into his black dog form, sprinting into another room of the shack, leaving Remus to crouch to the ground, waiting for his temporary fate.

Footsteps echoed into the room. Sirius regained himself, looking at the shadow of what had to be Remus coming back from the hospital wing. Sirius wanted to put the impression that he was asleep, so he shifted his position, causing his springs to groan. Sirius cringed, and the shadow of his friend stopped.

Sirius tried not to breathe, hoping Remus would maybe pass him as dead.

Yet, the shadow traveled closer to Sirius' bunk, stopping close enough so that he could make out every curve of Remus' body.

"Sirius?"

"Uhn...?"

"You can stop pretending you're dead now."

"I'm sleeping, go away."

"Look, I'm sorry I bruised up your arm like that, but I was at the very tip of transformation, and any bit of sarcasm can blow my top off at that kind of moment."

"None taken."

"So, you're just gonna leave me standing here?"

"What do you expect me to do, pull you in here?"

"I thought you were gay."

"Ha-ha."

"Hey, I just remembered, your dare got delayed a day."

"What?"

"The date dare."

"I thought you might've been brain washed."

"Nope. Your luck is run."

"Tomorrow then."

"No, Sirius, I'm gonna make you go into the girls dormitory and ask one of them out at 10:30 PM."

"Your sarcasm is increasing by the moments, mate."

"It tends to do that along with my other monthly mood swings."

"Go to bed, Moony."

"Oh, so now I'm the one being told to go to bed. I think that full moon lasted a little long."

"Moony, shut up."

The shadow, backed away, a chuckle following it. Sirius shook his head, and slid down, once again staring at the bed above him. James and Peter were supposedly at some kind of secret "party" in the astronomy tower. Sirius and Remus weren't exactly 'in the mood' to go party.

Sirius heard Remus' bed croak, and his sheets billow. A wand was flicked, and the candles went out. The moonlight engulfed him, leaking through the pores of of his sanctuary. He thought about what it was like to stand in fear of this light, that seemed so calming, yet furious at the same time. He wondered what it would be like, never to see the full moon again through the eyes that knew love and beauty, that could see the moon as a majestic thing.

And just as if Remus had read his friend's thoughts, he spoke.

"What does the full moon look like?"

"Are you sure you want me to tell you? It might not be pretty."

"Pads, for real. I mean..."

"You haven't seen it through your own eyes for 12 years?"

"Yeah. I just hear the poems and the writings, all talking about how wonderful and serene it is. But it can't be processed that way through my eyes."

"Do you miss looking at it?"

"I can't say. I never got to look at it long enough."

Sirius pulled open his curtains a bit, seeing that Remus' were open too. But he was too intrigued in his thoughts, that he didn't notice Sirius looking at him.

"Just the slightest glimpses bring hatred, and before I know it..."

"You've made it almost hard for me to look."

Remus gulped, and Sirius could tell he was holding back tears. It had never occurred to him, that a thing such as the moon, affected his friend so much. He stared at him, feeling like weeping himself.

"I do have the slightest memory...in the grass...just gazing at the full moon...comforted..."

"Hm."

"But it almost hurts now...just thinking...nothing but that image, the memory in my mind...I feel.."

Remus' eye twitched, and he shivered. His cheek was wet.

Sirius noticed that his was too.

"I don't like seeing you hurt by a memory."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/n: WOO! That SLASH really got to me. Once again, it's just their friendship. I'm gonna cause people's minds to moosh going from extremely emotional to insane and stupid again.


	5. Hogwart's Big Secret

Disclaimereth: Don't own anyone! Gasp , really?

A/n: TIME FOR THE MOOSHING OF THE BRAINS!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"There's a group over there..."

"Too giggly."

"There's-"

"Are you crazy?"

"Pads, your too picky."

"Well, I don't wanna pick up some obese Slytherin."

"Spoke too soon."

"Shut up."

"She's looking at you."

"Shut up."

"Staring."

"Shut up."

"More of a gaze now."

"Shut up Moony."

"A loving gaze."

"Moony, seriously."

"She's putting her lip gloss on."

"Moony, I'm warning you."

"OH MY GOD, THAT'S A GUY!"

"I TOLD YOU!"

"Oh, man, they're beyond homo..."

"Oh, hot Hufflepuff, in the corner."

"No, they seem slightly insane. See their eye twitch?"(A/n: dangit!)

"Thanks for catching that."

"Hey, isn't that Lily?"

"What, are you gonna go after her?"

"Oh, yeah. THAT'S WHAT I'M GONNA DO!"

"Very funny."

"Hey, Lil!"

"Ouch."

"Dang."

"I wonder how many times Prongs has gotten that."

"I don't wanna know."

"Oooh, a blonde."

"Okay, I thought you hated girls."

"I do. I'm just going with the dare. This is fun, yah know."

"So it goes."

"Like you've done it."

"Actually-"

"Hey, baby."

"Uh, Sirius..."

"NEVER MIND!"

"There...it goes."

"This school is full of homos, man."

"Hey, look at her over there."

"Isn't she in Gryffindor?"

"Same year?"

"Really shy?"

"I think so."

"Here I come."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	6. Muffins

Disclaimin' the peeps: See how bored I get with this stuff? I don't own anyone EXCEPT for Tessi.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sirius gave Remus a quick glance, begging for mercy at this moment. Yet, it was the best find, and he was shoved closer to his fate.

A slim girl leaned against the wall, auburn curls falling over her shoulders. Her eyes were a shocking teal color, and shot a sudden gaze at Sirius. She shifted the books in her arms, and became oddly interested in her shoe laces.

"Heeellooo." Sirius bobbed on his heels a bit, giving a little whistle.

"Mmhm." Tessi bit her lip, and held her teeth in the position for a surprisingly long time. Sirius turned around, and mouthed out a cry for help to Remus, whom was looking quite smug at the moment.

Before Remus even let out a laugh, Tessi whipped around, and extended her hand. Sirius jumped back, then quickly took it.

"Uh...hi, I'm-"

"Sirius."

"Right."

"Aren't I?"

"Yes, I was just."

"Stating my existence."

Sirius arched an eyebrow, and slowed down the hand shake, which had been quite furious.

"It wasn't like I ignored you."

"Uh, this is the first time you've talked to me?"

"You could've talked to me."

"I did."

"No you didn't."

"December third, our second year."

"Well, I can't remember that."

"I said 'Hey', and you walked away."

"Maybe I didn't hear you?"

"No, you glared at me."

Ironically, they both glared at each other, finally releasing their shake.

"Are you saying that I ignored you and looked down on you?"

"Yes."

"Well, I wasn't."

"Puh."

"Don't 'puh' me."

"PUH."

Remus walked up between both of them, snickering.

"Okay, mates-"

"I'm not one of your _mates_."

"Cool it, Tessi."

"Don't tell me to _cool it_."

"Do you have any idea what a cute couple you and Sirius would make."

"No, no I don't."

"Well, yah should. I'm gone."

Remus walked away, leaving the two staring at each other. Sirius puffed out his chest, and spoke.

"Okay, I was dared this dare, okay?"

"No."

"I don't care. But I have to ask someone out, or I'll wake up to many fateful days."

"Why are you talking to me?"

"You're the first girl I've seen that isn't an it."

"Go out with an it then."

"You."

"I don't wanna go out."

"Hey, one date. Please? Hogsmeade, next weekend."

"I don't know you enough."

"It's just a fake date. More like a day out ."

"Uh-huh."

"So, what do you-"

"NO."

"Muffins."

"What?"

"...muffins."

"Why did you..."

"Muffins."

"That's annoying."

"Muffins."

"When will you stop."

"Muffins."

"Sirius?"

"Muffins."

Soon, Sirius was walking down the corridor, a date marked in his mental calendar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/n: Okay, this one wasn't that good, just a kick off for the other, insane stuff to come. :)


	7. Sugary Fluff

Dislaimerofthisstory: I own Tessi...and muffins...all the muffins...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Rem, how do I look?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't think today will be very pleasant if I don't look good."

"You always look good."

"...yeeaaahh."

"You know, after all these years, you still haven't gotten used to my never-ending sarcasm."

"No, Moony, I haven't, 'cause every year it gets so bloody freakier."

"Right you are, mate, right you are."

"Dang, is that a zit?"

"No, it's a civilization."

"...I would shut up now if I were you."

"But you're not."

"Remmy-poo."

"See, you deny you're gay, then just keep goin'!"

"And I put up with your sarcasm!"

"Yes."

"Going, going, gone."

Sirius slipped out of the dormitory, tapping a large red spot on his cheek. He bounded down the stairwell, leaping onto one as it shifted positions. As soon as he arrived out on campus, he slowed, looking cool. He searched the crowd, looking for Tessi's wild hair. He soon came across it, the unmistakable ember coloring facing toward him.

"Tess!"

Sirius poked Tessi hard in the back.

"What!"

"Uh...hi."

"Oh, you."

"Yes, me. Aren't you happy?"

"Not necessarily."

"You're heads on fire."

"I hope you're talking about my hair."

"Not necessarily."

Sirius smirked, and noticed that Tessi was wearing an unusually fancy brette in her hair. She had makeup on, and smirked back at Sirius making him jump.

"A smirk? Miracles do happen."

"Shut up."

"Don't last long, do they?"

"Sirius, c'mon. Let's get this bloody date over with."

"When you say bloody-"

Tessi was already pulling Sirius along by the arm down the road.

"Okay, now, a few minor, but respected rules. No mushy gushy places. Just The Three Broomsticks. Don't try and suck up to me by buying anything fancy-shmancy. Don't hold my hand, and don't show off by walking to the door of that new Shrieking Shack place. Deal?"

"Trust me, I don't needa get any closer to that place. And it's not like I'm gonna grab your hand or anything."

"Uh-huh."

"Muff-"

"AH! Last rule, no saying muffins. Not at all."

"...muffins."

"How will I live through this day?"

Sirius snickered, and saw Remus walking briskly past him, James beside him, but raising his eyebrows when he saw Sirius. Peter jogged forward, waving his hand to the two ahead of him, totally ignoring his other friend's presence.

They soon came down a road lined with shops. Sirius spread his arms in a welcoming way.

"Ah, sweet Hogsmeade."

"Trust me, it won't be sweet today."

"Can we still go to Honeyduke's, pleeaaase?"

"Stop bouncing like a toddler. No duh."

Sirius clapped his hands, causing all those around him to stare. He glanced at Tessi, but she was just shaking her head, and muttered something like "idiot".

They walked inside the charming sweet shoppe, Sirius grabbing some cotton candy lining the the door as the walked in. He set some on Tessi's head.

"Nice hair doo."

"Thank you."

Tessi grabbed the sugar fluff off her head,(a/n: teehee, sugar fluff), and stuffed it into her mouth.

"AYE, IT'S THE WEE COUPLE!"

Both Sirius and Tessi whipped around, to see James chuckling behind them, two large gummy snakes with wiggling tongues hanging out of the corners of his mouth.

"Prongs, we're anything BUT couple."

"Oi, Pads, yer so funny."

"Oi, Prongs, yer so dead."

Sirius tugged at one of the snakes, causing James to stumble forward, cracking up. Tessi arched an eyebrow.

"Pads?"

"No, no, not like that. Nicknames, Tessi."

"Pads?"

"It's short for Padfoot!"

"I'm not asking."

"Don't."

With a final shove of James' shoulder, and a few paper bags full of sweets, the two were out of Honeyduke's, and heading down the street to who knows where.

Suddenly, Tessi stopped, placing her hands on both of Sirius' cheeks, and facing him towards her. She stared intently at it, and Sirius had the sensation that she was about to kiss him.

"You have a zit."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/n: Sorry that I haven't been sticking with the whole dialogue path, but I needed lots of description in this chapter. But I'm predicting some of the next ones will be mostly dialogue. I know, it's going slow. Bear with me. Oh, and if anyone knows how to spell 'brette' or whadever, inform me!


	8. The Wicked Witch Is Dead!

Disclaimerererer: If I had a piece of white chocolate, I would be happy...oi, yes, I own only Tessi. Poor, poor Tessi.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Slide it , Bud."

"You got it, Sirius."

Two mugs of butterbeer skidded down the waxed, mahogany counter of the Three Broomsticks. White foam sailed off the rims, scattering the counter.

"Needa work on that slide, Bud."

"You're the only one I do it for, Sirius."

Tessi let out a small giggle, taking the mug Sirius was handing to her. The sides of Sirius' mouth curved, and he looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She sat upright, thinning her lips.

"So, what is your view on muffins, Tessi?"

"Muffins suck."

"We have our opinions."

"What's your view on frolicking through flowers?"

"Only the best thing you could ever do."

"What about Snape?"

"You've heard of him? He's a git."

"Hear, hear."

"Ding-dong."

"What?"

"The witch is dead."

"Sirius, I'm a witch."

"The wicked witch."

"Hello?"

"Is really dead."

"Okay, you can shut up."

"That bloody witch."

"Sirius!"

"Never had chance, I tell you."

"I'm just about to leave."

"Why?"

"Because-"

"She was a witch."

"I need a psychiatrist after today."

"Who do you think I am, Dr. Phil?"

"You have too much hair."

"Like it?"

"Stop acting gay."

"You know me more than you think."

"Ew. That's gross."

"Oi, Tessi, so true."

"I don't think you heard me."

"No, I didn't, and that was obviously a bad answer."

"Oh yeah."  
"Yeah."

"What?"

"Shorty got down."

"Don't you be talkin' to me."

"I'm rapping."

"You're talking."

"Yeeaaah."

"You are really annoying."

"Hear, hear."

Tessi shook her head, and gazed out the window.

"Dang it."

"What?"

"It's starting to flurry."

"Didn't see that coming. I'm dressed for summer, sheesh."

"No, you're dressed for fall."

"I have no scarf."

"Neither do I."

"What do expect me to do, rip my robe off and drape it around you?"

"No. Just rip your clothes off and stand outside."

"You do know a lot about me."

"Shut up."

"C'mon, we're wasting time."

Sirius took Tessi by the arm. Followed reluctantly behind, her mouth slanted into what could be considered an annoyed, yet satisfied smile. They pushed against the wind, which was quite stronger than the slight breeze earlier. They shoved themselves into Zonko's Joke Shop. Snowflakes coated Tessi's hair, and Sirius brushed some out. His cheeks were a bit pink, and Tessi couldn't decide whether it was from the cold, or her.

"Uh-oh."

"What?"

"I feel unsafe with you here."

"What!"

"No, dumb-butt. It's a joke shop, and I know of your occasional dung bombings."

"Oh. I knew that."

"You are slightly insane, Sirius Black."

"Speaking of insanity, have I ever told you about me being right-handed?"

Sirius started to chat about his discovery, fiddling with different contraptions, feeling a bit more friendlier with Tessi since the last hour.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/n: Blah, I think I'm having a small writer's block, but not one that will keep me from continuing. Just the whole idea of the stupidity of this story is sinking. Well, I have many things in mind, I just have to get these few rising actions over with. Like my fancy term? Thank you literature. I'm gonna start trying to keep up with replying the reviews on here for each chapter. I'll just clog the one's I have for now down here.

**horn-head-'bows' Many thanks. Ha, odd moment with the civilization thing, it's an ongoing joke between my friends and I.**

**jessa faerie-And why wouldn't spell check include barette? Thanks!**

**someone-Muffins...gotta have the muffins...**

**Stacy-comedy-Sorry if I offended you a bit there, I think I'll get rid of one of those comments. And thanks for pointing out those dialogue mistakes there. **

**jessa faerie...again-FWAHAHA! See, you gotta joke with the gay stuff. I know, I weirded myself out with "Through My Eyes".**

**Ben's Little Mickey-Interesting indeed, my friend.**

**Julie- Doesn't it?**

**vanity is my name-Yes, I think that wasn't really Remmy's never-ending sarcasm there. :P**

**Autumn Thursday-Really? I just slopped that description down...well, you get my point.**

**Trinity Day-Funny might be too small of a word. **


	9. The Shrieking Shack

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone 'cept for the random old dude. Doo doo doo de dum...yeeeaaah.

A/n: This is the REAL kickoff. Kinda. I'm gonna go into a lot of sturff, then I might do a story to continue this or something...first I have to finish this one.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Snow now covered the ground like a coating of powered sugar. Remus kicked at it as he ambled along. He wound a scarf that was in his pocket around his neck, and wiped his runny nose. He had ditched James and Peter, just 'cause he needed to think a bit. He almost felt, a bit...jealous of Sirius. He was so used to rambling about on days like these, causing vandalism and variations of such. Even if he was werewolf, he wouldn't mind a girlfriend to hang out with, especially if his best mate had one too.

He came through some trees, and stopped, looking out into the vague distance. The Shrieking Shack stood, a shadowy fog circling around it. It seemed so old, yet had only been built when he arrived. Remus knew too well.

He walked up, gazing at the building. It intimidated him, looming over his head like a treacherous nightmare, that continued forever, and would never stop until he himself ceased.

Remus set his hand on the barbed wire tenderly, making sure not to give himself tetanus. He was soon startled, noticing an extremely old man hunched beside him, also staring at the shack. He had a prickly gray beard, and his hair was tied into a ratty ponytail. Remus could smell smoke and whiskey on him.

The man eyed Remus, and kept his gaze set there, then suddenly turned, and spit a was of tobacco onto the snow-glazed earth.

Remus let out a loud exhale, and looked down at the ground, his ears warming. He felt the man's eyes still on him.

"Humph."

Remus returned his eyes to the man, whom was chewing greedily on some more tobacco.

"Excuse me?"

"Odd place, that is."

The man chomped furiously on the wad of gunk, showing some distorted, yellow teeth. Remus shivered a bit, and recoiled, away from the man.

"Yeah, but it's pretty new."

"Doesn't seem like it."

"Tell me about it."

"Shrieking Shack, isn't it called, huh?"

"That's what everyone seems to call it now, I guess."

"They say you can always hear the screams and howls of the disturbed ghosts that lived on the barren land it was built on every night."

"Really now."

"But I haven't."

"Well, it might be a rare thing."

"I never said I ain't never heard it."

"What?"

"Only when that moon 'ere is full, I tell yah. That's when things start to act up."

"You would think."

"Come out here every full moon and listen to the commotion."

"Entertaining, I bet."

"Feel meloncholy whenever I do."

"Uh-huh."

"I do feel sorry for whatever's in there, though. I can tell, it needs it."

Remus stared at the man, in the midst of silence.

"I bet they appreciate it."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	10. Alone

Disclaimer:I own Tessi...yup...still feel sorry for her...

A/n: HAPPY CHAPTER TEN! Yay! I never thought it would turn into this kind of story and exceed five chapters! Very good. Replying to Reviews:

**FlamencoPeguin-**I didn't think I had it in me either...hm, when I typed melancholy, I thought of that book/movie _Because of Winn-Dixie..._my dog looks like that dog...okay, I'm done

**El Gato-**Well, I already scanned through again a few times and corrected stuff. Maybe it's me, maybe it's you. I'll check again later.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So, you just pull this string in front of your victim's face, then-"

"It should be discolored for about a week."

"Awesome. Who you dunnit to?"

"Remus-" Sirius scrunched his face at saying his real name for once in such a casual conversation, "-James, Peter, Snape, and other innocent people."

"And this thing..."

"Oh, that's just a muffin. Thanks." Sirius grabbed the pastry out of Tessi's hand, and took a bite.

"Why do have a sudden fanaticism for muffins?"

"Ib alaysh likesh mubbins..."

"Chew and swallow, please."

"Sorry."

"I guess we better be getting back. Been to every store worthwhile here."

"We've got time. We could go snag my buds and do something...odd."

"No, let's go back to the school."

Sirius rubbed his head in question. What was Tessi trying to do? It had only been a date dare for a day. Yet, Tessi grabbed his hand, and started to walk down the dirtish road. The setting sun casted warm rays on her hair and face. Sirius gazed at her, feeling stupid, but couldn't help notice her rosy cheeks and oceanic eyes. Sirius gripped her hand a bit more tightly. What one day in Hogsmeade can do.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ugh, it's always so full down here on Saturdays."

"Yeah, I normally contribute."

Tessi folded her arms, and looked out at all the commotion of the Gryffindor common room. It did seem a bit more wild than usual.

"Oh, I hate it when it's so noisy. I just wanna go be somewhere quiet and alone."

"C'mon, Tess. It ain't that bad. Why is it so important that you go to a quiet-"

Suddenly, a muffin soared through the air, bonking Sirius on the head.

"You're a muffins magnet!"

"Mmm..."

"C'mon Sirius, let's go somewhere else."

"Mm?"

Sirius widened his eyes at Tessi, but was quickly pulled out of the common room by his hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Why not go for a walk by the lake? It's so cold outside, no one is gonna be there."

"Why do we want no one?"

"I never said I didn't want anyone."

"Whoa there. What?"

"Sirius..."  
"Yes, that's my name."

"Never mind."

Sirius arched an eyebrow at Tessi. He had the sudden obvious feeling that she liked him. A _lot. _There was the definite possibility, though, that he liked her back. Wait, a bit more than a possibility.

Sirius followed her through the oak doors, and out onto the grounds. The sun was gone now, and a blue shadow casted over the earth. The moon started to become clearer. The couple went side by side, and started to walk slowly around the lake. Only the sound of crickets and the soft crunching of grass under their feet was heard for a while.

"I underestimated you, Sirius."

"Really?"

"Not too much though."

"Sorry. You're not so bad either, Tessi."

"We'll have to get together again sometime."

"Yep."

"Like...next weekend."

"Tessi."

"What!"

"Just say it."

"I have nothing to say..."

"Sure, I'll be your boyfriend."

"Really? I mean, okay then."

"C'mon. You gotta more crazy about me than that."

"Shut up."

"Why were you so content on being alone?"

"You're being annoying again."

"Why did you grab my hand?"

Tessi stopped abruptly, and pulled Sirius toward her, pressing her lips against his.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/n: Ugh, my chapters are turning so mushy. I really truly think the next will be really close to the first chapter in how it was written. Ha, you guys are gonna hafta like the next one...well, I do.


	11. You're the One That I Want

Disclaimer: I only own Tessi. JKR owns everybody else. And "You're the One That I Want" is from Grease, sung by those two people, can't really point them out...and I would think that Grease would be out by this time for the Marauders. And god knows how the record player works. Then again, how did Lupin's in HPPoA the movie? Oops, overboard disclaimer.

A/n: This has got to be one of my favorites so far. :)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sirius bounded about the dormitory, holding a hairbrush in his hand.(a/n: isn't it always?) He sang, no, belted out "You're the One That I Want" from a movie he had seen recently over the summer while sneaking off with his friends to muggle entertainment.

Tessi's kiss had obviously gotten to him.

"I got chiiills. They're multiplyin'. I'm losin' control, 'cause the power you're supplying, it's electryfyin'!"

_You better shape up, 'cause I need a man. And my heart is set on you. You better shape up; you better understand to my I must be true. _

"Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do! You're the one that I want! Oo, oo, oo, honey! The one that I want! Oo, oo, oo, honey! The one I neeed. Oh, yes indeeeed!"

_If you're filled with affection, you're too shy to convey. Meditate in my direction. Feel your way._

"Better shape up, 'cause you need-"

"SIRIUS!"

Remus walked into the room, practically falling over at the sight of Sirius singing into a hairbrush. Sirius didn't even hesitate, and kept singing. He laughed a bit at Remus, and circled around him. Remus tugged at his hair. He had the feeling that Sirius would start to slink around in tight leather or something.

"-a man!"

_I need a man who can keep me satisfied!_

"I better shape up if I'm gonna prooove..."

_You better prove that my faith is justified!_

"Are you sure?"

_Yes, I'm sure down deep inside!_

"Yes I'm sure down deep inside! You're the one that I want! Oo, oo, oo, honey! The one that I want! Oo, oo, oo, honey! The one that I want! Oo, oo, oo! The one I need! Oh, yes indeed!"

Sirius held on to the last note, skidding on his knee, ending up in front of Remus, whom stared down at him, dumbfounded.

"...oh, lordy, you are gay."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	12. The Wee Couple

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody but Tessi...woot.

A/n: SORRY THAT I HAVE BEEN SLACKING OFF!

**silverone3-**Yeah...that's where the song comes from...I guess you like Grease

**Virginia Riddle-Malfoy-**Noooo, I do not agree with Sirius being gay, but I don't mind SLASH, kinda like it really. But I don't believe what's in it. Dang, I gotta take all those against SLASH notes off. Lickable...I'll go along. Eh, everyone has their own story were they meet their fave marauder. Mine wasn't successful on here. And about having him...I dunno. He might already be taken. ;)

**Stacy-comedy**- Congrats, you are my favorite reviewer on this site! Okay, I was slacking off on this, and saw your review, so decided, okay, I gotta get going. But I didn't really add on to this. Then you reviewed for "Through the Windows", and mentioned this story, which sparked me. Thank you, thank you, thank you:)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sirius scribbled down some words on a piece of parchment, looked up and over Remus' shoulder at his homework, then started to write again.

Remus sighed and rolled his eyes as he swiveled his head to face Sirius.

"Can't you do your own work? I mean, you can become an-" he glanced around to make sure no one would hear, "-_animagi_, but can't do assignments on your own."

"Nope."

"You are so annoying, it's retarded."

"I agree."

Sirius again copied from his friend's paper. Remus gave a sigh, looked out into the distance, and sighed louder.

Tessi walked into the library, a large book in her arms. She smiled at Sirius, and grabbed a chair, squishing it between him and Remus.

"Hey, Sirius."

"Hello there, Tessi."

"May I join you in your work?"

"No, Tessi, you can't."

"Have a quill?"

"Yes."

"May I borrow it?"

"Yes."

"Can I work now?"

"Yup."

Sirius handed Tessi a quill from his bag, shaking his head. Tessi took it, smirking at him.

"Quite some fancy wording you got there, Sirius."

"Thank you. I have a way with...words."

Tessi giggled and noogied him. Sirius laughed and up hand.

"Watch the hair!"

Remus turned his head so he was barley having eye contact with Sirius, and arched an eyebrow.

"When have you ever been so protective of your hair?"

"Uh...since always."

"You used to go everyday without brushing it."

"I know, and it still looked hot. But why not keep it hotter?"

"_More _hot. _MORE_!"

"Oh, curse you grammar."

Sirius stared suspiciously at his friend, then turned back to Tessi, whom was doodling on her wrist.

"Hey, let's get out of here. It feels..._stuffy._" Sirius tapped her shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, okay."

Sirius reached for his quill, but stopped in mid-extend.

"Wait, you're left-handed?"

"Well, yeah. But your little "Right-handed" theory is just a joke."

"Yes, a joke. Bye, Moony."

Sirius shoved his chair back with his foot, and slid out, rolling up his parchment, and stuffing it carelessly into his bag. He took Tessi's hand, and they walked out, their fingers linked together.

Yes, they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

A whistle was heard from behind a bookshelf as the two passed, unmistakably being James. Sirius waved it off, yet felt the color rush to his face.

Remus kept writing, poking the tip of the quill so the ink made large blotches on the paper. He ignored it, lost in thought, but was snapped back to earth when he ripped through the parchment.

"Bloody quill..." he mumbled, pushing the paper aside. He brought another one out, and started to rewrite. Once again, his thoughts strayed, hearing a squeal from outside.

"Hey, you throw snowballs too hard, Sirius!"

"Sorry, Tess! Or maybe your head is too soft..."

"Shut up!"

"Okay, it's not soft. A bit more than hard even."

Tessi laughed, and tackled Sirius to the ground.

"I've always liked the snow, though." She smiled mischievously.

"You know, I think I like it a lot too..." Sirius smiled back.

Remus took a Honeyduke's chocolate bar from his pocket, and started to bite off chunks ravenously. He always had a bar handy, of course. He no longer had homework in front of him, but instead was gazing ahead, thinking about this new relationship Sirius had found. Tessi was sometimes so annoying, always bouncing around, pinching Sirius' cheek. It seemed liked she had done it many times before.

James was enjoying it more than anything though. And Peter didn't give a crap.

Remus heard Tessi's voice again.

"Sirius! Ugh!"

"I'm sorry, Tess!"

The werewolf thought about what he had just heard, and thought it sounded a little...worrying.

Just as that traveled through his mind, Tessi came running in the library, her cheeks pink and tear stained.

He sat up a bit, and gave her a concerned look. To his great surprise, she grabbed his hand.

"Tessi?"

"Remus, something really bad just happened."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/n: No, I don't have suspicions of lefties. The snow thing made me think of Gilmore Girls. Love that show. Ooohhh...I can't believe it, only a few more chapters after this!


	13. Questionable

Disclaimer: I only own Tessi...again...and again...and again...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sirius didn't want to go back out. He didn't want to pull the hangings aside. He didn't want to leave his pillow. He wanted to keep his eyeclosed, and think about only one thing.

Suddenly, Remus' bed groaned, and loud THUNK was heard.

"Owww..."

Sirius poked his head out, to see his friend on the ground, the sheets twined around him.

"Moony, whatcha' doing?"

"I fell."

"I can see that."

"So you aren't blind..."

"Amazingly."

"I needa talk to you about some stuff."

Remus shifted into a more comfortable, sitting postion against his bed. Sirius slid down into the same position, a questioning look on his face.

"What?"

"I'm sorry about butting in with you and Tessi."

"Oh, well, I can understand if you're..."

"And if you didn't want me to...well, yah know."

"I had not intention that you were...doing what?"

"And if this is really bothering you, I will stop."

"Stop, don't stop, I don't care."

"That's just like you, mate."

Remus grinned, and got up, straightening his hair. Sirius sat, a bit dumbfounded. He heard his friend walk out, and to his utter confusion, he was humming.

Sirius lifted himself also, scratching his head.

"All I did was get snow up her nose. Why would that be so embarraasing to wittness? Unless he saw our little snogging session."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/n: Short, yes, indeed. But good. Good, indeed.


	14. Unknown Wishful Thinking

Disclaimer: OH, C'MON ALREADY! YOU SHOULD KNOW! I ONLY OWN TESSI! Bless her soul.

A/n: Egad. I might finish this story in one night.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sirius sauntered about the corridors, a smile larger than a watermelon spread across his face. He was very much zoned out, talking to himself in his head.

_Two snogging sessions in one week? I never, ever, ever thought this was possible-wait, of course it was possible. I just thought it would never happen. But it has, and life is brilliant. I'm just still a bit befuddled about that large amount of chocolate Tessi was carrying in her bag. Might as well give it to Moo-_

Sirius stopped at this thought. A current ran through his head, a current of common sense, that turned into a wisp of nothingness after two seconds.

_What the hell am I thinking. Too bad the weather is still mild. I like spring. And muffins._

Again, Sirius stopped at a thought.

Muffins were cool.

_I better speed up and get to the Great Hall so Tessi won't worry._

He passed a group of what used to be giggling girls, but that now glared at him.

Which, in fact, was a very good thing for Sirius at the moment.

He went into a faster walk. He was feeling anxious for some reason. Maybe just to see Tessi.

He caught sight of Remus' head, the back of his golden hair. He kept his eyes fixed on that, wanting to sneak up on him.

Then his gaze shifted down.

Two hands were linked.

His gaze shifted up.

Curly, amber hair.

"You...can't...be..."

"SIRIUS!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/n: Mwahaha! Overused pun! Again, short. They will be shorter now.


	15. MrMoony and MrPadfoot Confer

Disclaimer: I only own Tessi...plant the seed in your head...let it grow...

A/n: -bounces off the walls-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Gryffindor common room was silent.

There were only two people.

But it really shouldn't have been as silent as it was at the moment.

Sirius and Remus were the two.

They should have been talking about what had just happened. But there just nothing to say.

Tessi was quite the thespian when it came to breakups. Remus was weak, and jealous. He would've done anything for a girlfriend, but was just too skittish. Instead, the girl had come to him.

Sirius rocked back and forth, a pillow squished up against him, a wall of protection. His eyebrows were knitted together, and his eyes had signs of wetness.

Remus was on his back in the the best chair, his legs hanging over, and his head resting on the arm. He was paler than usual, and an enormous empty chocolate wrapper balanced oddly on his stomach. He gave an occasional sigh.

Finally, he spoke.

"How did I miss it."

Sirius darted his gaze to Remus.

"What?"

"How did I fall into her trap?"

"How would I know? You never told me how you felt."

"Hey, hey. You would've been ticked off at me if I had."

"I'd rather know."

"What attracted you to her anyway?"

"I wasn't attracted to her, mate. It was her trap."

"And all that snogging was on impulse?"

"...yes."

"Ugh."

"Was that becoming instant boyfriend impulse?"

"Shut up."

"Moony, we needa talk about this."

"It was my fault."

"What?"

"Getting girls between the Marauders."

"It was a dumb dare! Don't blame yourself like that."

"It was the night before the full moon, I was giddy."

"No, I think it was impulse."

"Stop it."

"Sor-ory!"

Now a bit maddened, the two fell back into silence. Sirius grinded his teeth, and Remus picked at his fingernails. The two most annoying things.

"I'm glad you stopped me today."

"What?" Again, Remus had spoken.

"When you saw me walking with Tessi."

"Why?"

"If we had been together any longer, I would've said I was a werewolf."

"And then everyone in the school would know, most likely."

"She was a snitch."

"Hard to catch, but so worth it once you do."

"Getting descriptive, now, are we?"

"Well, I have a way with words, and-"

"Muffins?"

"Oh, you know me too well, Moony."

"Too well indeed, Padfoot."

"I think we should make an oath."

"An oath? Sirius Black and oaths? Nuh-uh."

"Yes. That there will be no one with a girlfriend, unless permitted by the rest of the Marauders."

"Except for Lily."

"Except for Lily. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Down with Tessi?"

"Down with Tessi."

They shook hands, mischievous twinkles in their eyes.

"Mr. Moony, do you think Zonko products would make good use in the girl's dormitory right now? On particular auburn colored heads?"

"Indeed, Mr. Padfoot. I do agree."

"And then-"

"And then what?"

"We have muffins."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/n: -cries- Chapter 15! Before Chapter 16, which will be the last chapter! Oh, I'm gonna wait a day or two and build up the suspense for the last chapter. And I'm also dead tired. Oh, odd question, but I'm interested. I was just thinking what instrument each Marauder would probably end up playing. Not that that's gonna go in the story or anything, just an odd thought. You can say in your review. I just thought up the piano for Moony, and the guitar for Padfoot. Maybe the tuba for Wormtail...and the sax for Prongs...hmm...-goes and wanders in stupid thoughts-


	16. Truly Right Handed

Disclaimer: I...gasp...don't own anyone!

A/n:...I'm just gonna give the long drawling speech at the end ;)

**Stacy-comedy**-Hey, I would've kept Tessi. I've just used her for some original stories, and felt weird with her OoC and all. Well, I guess that's a good thing that you didn't suspect the stuff. Ah, a band? Yes, the dork is always on the keyboard. I meant the actual piano for Remus. But I like your band very much.

**Red-head attack**-I've been wanting muffins all through writing this. Yeah, I think I'll do a little band story now :)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Two boys lay on the red couch of the Gryffindor Common room.

One had his knees to his chest, propping up an exceptionally heavy, leather book. He would peer over the book, and make a silly face at the other boy every once in a while.

The other was humming a tune to himself, examining a line of red scratches. He had recently been clawed at by one of the secretly awake girls in the dormitory the night before.

Both of them unmistakably being the great Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

The quest had been successful. Their dear, dear X-girlfriend was now sporting black, straight, greasy hair(which had received Snivelly's compliments earlier that day).

The soberness of the room was quite unexplainable. Both of them had had their share of laughs about thirty minutes ago, but the brainless air had long ago died.

Except for when Remus gave an extremely distorted face to Sirius, nothing that you would expect of such a grave, quiet boy.

"You do know I'm noticing those bloody faces of yours, Moony."

"Maybe."

"And not to mention that one you just gave me."

"I'm bored. This book is boring."

"Excuse me, but did Remus Lupin just admit the boringness of literature?"

"No, never mind. It's not the book. It's you."  
"What about me?"

"You're being boring. You're supposed to be bothering me out of my wits."

"Bother."

"Please. I know you are a pro at bothering, mate."

"I have nothing random in my head."

"What do you mean you have nothing random? There's absolutely nothing but air in there!"

"Yup."

"Oh, fine. I'll be quiet."

The room again became calm, without Remus' occasional faces. Remus tucked a strand of golden hair behind his ear, and sighed heavily. His sun-kissed eyes darted down each paragraph, going over the mating habits of the flobber worm.

Sirius narrowed his eyes, and nibbled absently on his thumb nail.

"Moony, I'm hitting the sack. Night."

"Night, oh, so boring Padfoot."

Sirius shook his head, a small smile curved on his face, which started to glow a bit. He combed a hand through his scruff of black hair that came a good few inches above his shoulders. The stairs groaned as he took leisurely steps up, and into the boy's dormitory. The door gave a definite slam, and Remus chewed on his tongue, eyeing the stairs. The unnoticed hopefulness etched in him was now erasing, knowing that Sirius was just...Sirius-ed out.

The werewolf drifted down in his position, letting his feet touch the other arm of the sofa. His eyelids glided down, leading him toward a peaceful slumber.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

And you really thought it ended there. Pity you.

"AND YET AGAIN, THE MUFFINS PREVAIL!"

Remus was knocked rudely out of his near-sleep by the booming voice of none other than, Sirius Black.

The animagi came bounding down the stairs, skipping a great deal of steps.

His smokey eyes twinkled, and he pounced over the couch onto his fragile, delicate, sickly friend.

"What the? Sirius!"

Remus was pulled off the couch with his friends force. His head gave a sharp knock on the edge of the coffee table, and he was in a very odd state.

Sirius jumped up from the ground flailing his arms around in crazy motions.

"Uh-oh! It seems as though the chocolate has come back for the fight! Curse you chocolate."

Sirius stepped up onto the table, leaving Remus to stare on his knees, baffled.

"But the muffin's mighty cushiness has saved it once again from that chocolate's hard, sugary bulk! No offense to you, of course, mate." Sirius winked at his ground-ridden friend.

"None taken, Pads."

"Good. Oh...oh, looky here! The muffin has just thrown _all _ of its weight onto the chocolate! Wait, I have just been informed that the muffin is, in fact, a she."

"Is it looking for a he muffin? 'Cause there's one standing right on the table."

"No, I'll stick to being gay for the moment, thank you very much. OH NO! THE CHOCOLATE HAS JUST DUG OUT A BLUEBERRY FROM THIS MUFFIN! I would like to warn all families right now to release small children from the room. This could get graphic."

"Very graphic."

"Okay, looks like they're having a stare-down. Who will win? Wait, wait, it looks like the chocolate is gonna give way...AND THERE IT GOES! OH LOOK AT THAT MUFFIN GO!"

"Sirius..."

"IT DOES JUMPING JACKS ON THE CHOCOLATE? YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"

"Pads..."

"HOLD ON, THE CHOCOLATE IS RISING, IT'S WHACKING THE MUFFIN!"

"Padfoot..."

"AND THE MUFFINS DOES A MARVELOUS COMEBACK WITH A FULL THROW OF THE BODY!"

"PADFOOT!"

"AND THE MUFFIN HAS THE CHOCOLATE DOWN ON THE GROUND. AND THE REFEREE IS COUNTING...HERE IT IS...AND THE MUFFIN WINS! WHAT A MATCH!"

Sirius adroitly dropped down on his back, his head hanging upside-down over the table, looking at Remus with the most zealous look on his face.

"Exciting, isn't it?"

"Well, actually..."

"You didn't like my burst of randomness?"

"Oh, no, I loved it. I'm just a bit disappointed at the chocolate's loss."

"Well, you can only blame me, chum."

"Sirius..."

"Yup."

"You truly are-"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Muffins."

"...right handed."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/n:...gasp. The first story on I have ever finished. Wow. Okay, -sobs- this is such a...great...moment. I just wanted to -gets slapped across face- okay, okay, I'll stop. Hey, thanks to all yah R&Rs out there! Love yah! I hope you liked the ending...or go stick your head in a paper shredder. I always like the ending to relate to the title. Indeed.

hardfootrk ;P


End file.
